


The day Dean Winchester got scarred for life

by katychan666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at humour, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Dean catches Sabriel in action and calls Cas for help… To get him the hell out of there.orDean and Castiel getting traumatised by Sam and Gabe. xD





	The day Dean Winchester got scarred for life

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Tumblr a while back and realised I never posted it on here as well... so here we are xD.  
> If you haven't read it yet... enjoy ;) Hope this gives you a little giggle or two :)

                                                                                  

* * *

 

“Oh, Sammy… that’s the spot. Fuck, yes,” moaned out the archangel and Dean stiffened, shuddering when he saw the voices coming out of the living room and he was… shocked, speechless. Those two clearly knew he was right in another room, but they just… didn’t care? That was really out of Sam’s character and Dean narrowed his eyes. It was Gabriel’s fault. Thanks to that dick his innocent baby brother was… corrupted. Dean shuddered and covered his ears.

“Oh, Gabe. You’re so tight,” moaned Sam and Dean felt his stomach making a flip. There was nothing wrong with Sam’s and Gabriel’s relationship, Dean didn’t judge them partially because he was also dating an angel himself, but… that was just TMI. He gagged and rolled his eyes.

Also, why do it in the living room? Well, Sam and Dean did share the bedroom, but they could at least give him heads up. Dean could go somewhere and have those two have the entire hotel room for themselves. But no… Gabriel was a dick, so of course he enjoyed torturing him. One of those days, Dean was going to fry him himself and-

“Oh, Sammy… Right there, harder. Fuck me hard. Give it to me,” moaned Gabriel and Dean’s eyes widened when he heard the slamming against the wall. Those two were getting at it against the wall? Dean quickly backed away and shuddered. He wanted to distance himself from those two as much as possible. “You’re a beast, Moose,” said Gabriel and Dean finally realised he had heard it enough. He was getting out of there. Somehow.

Well. They were high up, so he couldn’t just jump out of the window without hurting himself. He was walking around the bedroom and an idea popped into his mind. Well. Not as much of an idea than a person. An angel. He was going to call Castiel for help, to get him the hell out of there.

“Castiel I need you,” said Dean and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath and he shuddered when the thumping against the wall had gotten harder. “Please don’t be a dick and come right now. It’s an emergency,” said Dean as he was trying to tune out the other two and much to his luck, Dean quickly heard flapping of wings. He turned around and saw the blue eyes angel and he smiled.

“Hello, Dean,” said Castiel in his usual way and Dean hurried over to him.

“Cas, you need to get me the hell out of here,” stammered Dean and placed his hands on top of the other’s shoulders and he started frantically shaking him. “Zap me out. I don’t care what you do, just-”

“Zap you out of here?”

“Yes, hurry!” exclaimed Dean and narrowed his eyes. All of the thumping and groaning from the other room didn’t seem to phase the angel.

“But,” started Castiel and he narrowed his eyes. “No.”

“Why the hell not?!”

“You… Said… you have trouble pooping for a week after I…” said Castiel, slightly embarrassed and Dean didn’t care. He needed to get out.

“I don’t care. Just. Get. Me. The. Hell. Out,” said Dean, who was on the verge of having a mental breakdown right there. “Now, Cas!” snapped Dean and Castiel looked around.

“What’s happening in there?” asked Castiel and much to Dean’s horror he stepped closer to the wall and started inspecting the entire thing. He could easily recognise the voices and he looked over at Dean.

“Sam… Sam… I can't… I won’t hold out much longer!”

“Shit Gabe… a little longer.”

“I think Sam and Gabriel are in trouble, Dean,” said Castiel seriously and Dean’s eyes widened. What? He was completely dumbfounded. Sure Castiel had his dense moments, but surely he didn’t think that… Castiel jumped when the painting on the wall shook and then fell on the floor with a loud thump and Dean didn’t know whether to be impressed or horrified with Sam.

“Cas, don’t-”

“We need to help them,” was what Castiel decided on and Dean’s jaw dropped. He needed to stop Castiel from doing something stupid. After witnessing… that there would be no coming back.

“Cas, they-” started Dean, but Castiel had already kicked down the door and headed in. It was when Dean realised he was too late and he just waited for any kind of reaction.

It all went silent.

Dean blinked once, blinked twice and then Castiel finally returned, looking completely disheveled. His face was pale and there was snickering being heard from the other room. Castiel stepped in front of Dean and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out and he just shook his head.

“I was wrong,” said Castiel.

Dean snorted.

“This… I cannot unsee,” said Castiel seriously, shocked and wrinkled his nose, because those two clearly weren’t done. And it was even worse, the door was knocked down and they could hear them even clearer.

“Cas get us out of here!”

“I’m on it,” stammered Castiel placed his fingers on top of Dean’s forehead and finally zapped them out of there… far, far away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
